


Роман

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда выдумка становится реальностью. Почему бы и реальности не послужить основой для выдумки? Кто знает, может, это пойдёт на пользу и выдумке, и реальности...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Роман

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sgu_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sgu_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Раш/Янг. По сотне раз перечитанные книги уже выучены наизусть, экипаж начинает творить сам. Подпольно ходит самиздатовское произведение, в героях которого легко угадываются полковник Янг и доктор Раш. Страсти накаляются, когда между героями закручивается роман. Полковник негодует и клянется найти автора, покрываемого всем экипажем. Чтобы вычислить преступника, Янг читает все написанное, и это вынуждает его посмотреть на доктора Раша с другой стороны. Лиза радостно дописывает свое произведение практически с натуры.

_«Эрнесто неотрывно смотрел на тонкое запястье, на длинные нервные пальцы, железной хваткой стискивающие его руку, словно этот взгляд мог помочь хрупкому юноше удержать над пропастью человека почти вдвое тяжелее себя. Что-то тёплое капнуло ему на лицо. Что это, слёзы? Капля скользнула по гладко выбритой щеке, и Эрнесто слизнул её. Кровь. Это заставило его перевести взгляд на лицо Рамона. Ссадины на лице юноши ещё кровоточили, и Эрнесто ожидал увидеть ненависть, пылающую в шоколадных глазах…»_

— Ох, сэр, простите, я вас не заметила, — Хлоя смутилась и прервала свою вдохновенную декламацию.

Листок с текстом спланировал на пол, но не пролежал там и секунды. Волкер и Ти Джей подхватили его одновременно с разных сторон, чуть не подрались — у Янга осталось отчётливое ощущение, что остановило их только опасение разорвать драгоценный листок пополам, — и так же одновременно уткнулись в него глазами, отыскивая место, на котором Хлоя закончила. Броуди пытался освоить чтение вверх ногами, а Илай торопливо подвёл кино поближе и с комфортом читал с пульта. Скотт и Грир дружно вскочили и вытянулись, словно ненароком закрыв собой тесную кучку новоиспечённых книголюбов.

— Роман? — сдвинув брови, спросил Янг.

— Так точно, сэр, — признались парни.

— Не туда, болван, там уже прочитанные! — скосив глаза, прошипел Грир. — Простите, сэр.

Янг с тяжёлым вздохом помотал головой. Вторую неделю эта пакость расползалась по кораблю, обнаруживаясь в самых неожиданных местах. Жаль, в сортире не попадалась, Янг с удовольствием использовал бы её по назначению. Правда, перед этим стоило бы убедиться, что с этой страницей уже все ознакомились и даже наделали себе копий. В противном случае дело могло закончиться бунтом.

А начиналось всё вполне невинно. Перечитав в сто первый раз и практически выучив наизусть весь скудный запас корабельных книг, экипаж начал сочинять истории самостоятельно. Некоторые истории годились только в качестве снотворного, другие оказывались довольно увлекательными. Но такого ажиотажа, как с этим романом, ещё не случалось.

Дней десять назад Янг заметил, что усевшиеся почитать очередной самодеятельный шедевр Броуди и Волкер как-то странно на него косятся и всё отчётливее прячут усмешку. Тогда Янг подумал, что про него сочинили свежий анекдот и твёрдо решил не обращать внимания. Но это оказалось сложнее, чем он предполагал. Застуканные за чтением Ти Джей и Хлоя при его появлении начали ржать, словно пьяные школьницы. Остальные тоже реагировали на сочетание полковника и этого чтива как-то неадекватно.

Ещё через пару дней выяснилось, что один из главных героев очередного литературного шедевра словно списан с Раша, хотя именовался юношей и, разумеется, носил совершенно другое имя. Тогда Янг заподозрил неладное и внимательно ознакомился с парой попавшихся ему на глаза листов. Не составляло особого труда догадаться, кто был выведен вторым главным персонажем этого опуса.

Роман не имел названия, но пользовался совершенно ошеломительным успехом. Янг целую неделю тщетно пытался узнать, кто автор. Сгоряча полковник пообещал лично подвесить мерзавца за ноги на Вратах, и это стало роковой ошибкой. Экипаж скрывал автора с такой изобретательностью, словно его жизни действительно угрожала опасность, хотя Янг сразу же очень искренне заверил всех, что пальцем не тронет этого гения, просто имеет к нему маленькую просьбу.

— Теперь и Грир туда же! — пожаловался Янг, придя на мостик.

— Куда? — недоумённо сдвинул брови Раш, на миг оторвавшись от своей консоли.

— Читает этот идиотский роман, — пояснил Янг.

Грир из уважения к чувствам полковника продержался дольше всех, но теперь и эта крепость пала.

Раш тем временем недовольно повёл плечом, словно прося не отвлекать его по пустякам, и снова уткнулся в консоль. Янг невольно засмотрелся на его руки. А ведь и правда, запястья тонкие. И пальцы длинные, нервные. Как же он удержал его тогда? Понятно, магнитные ботинки, и вес в космосе не играет такой роли, зато скорость…

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Раш.

— А? — Янг тряхнул головой, осознав, что уже несколько минут стоит и пялится на руки Раша.

Сзади хихикнула Парк, и Янг поморщился. Чёрт знает что! Надо всё-таки выяснить, кто пишет эту дрянь, и попросить его прекратить. По-хорошему.

— Я спрашиваю, что случилось? По какому поводу в твою голову забрели такие запутанные мысли, что вот уже целых пять минут они не могут найти выход?

Отвлекать Раша от работы — смертельный номер, и Янг это знал, но всё равно разозлился.

— Может, ты сам это и пишешь? — с подозрением спросил он. — Похоже, ты единственный на корабле не читаешь эту дрянь. Может, потому что и так знаешь, что там написано?

На лице Раша последовательно отразились изумление, невысокое мнение об умственных способностях полковника, сочувствие и, наконец, насмешка.

— Разумеется, я знаю, что там написано, — вкрадчиво сказал Раш. — Если ты не забыл, мне всё это пришлось пережить на собственной шкуре, и, поверь, это было вовсе не так увлекательно!

А глаза у него действительно шоколадные.

— А теперь, если ты не собираешься закончить новую захватывающую главу этого романа страстным поцелуем, будь так добр, не мешай мне работать.

От неожиданности Янг вздрогнул и отступил на шаг.

На следующий день между героями романа начался роман. Янга это слегка шокировало, ведь они оба были мужчинами! Когда он неосторожно высказался на эту тему в присутствии Раша, тот фыркнул и заявил, что ему, конечно, жаль Янга, не представляющего жизни во всей её полноте, но развеивать тьму его невежества лично и опытным путём он не намерен.

Обстановка в романе накалялась. Рамон внезапно собрался жениться на девушке, которую сосватал ему отец, Эрнесто в отчаянии погрузился на корабль и отправился на родину. Девушка трагически погибла накануне свадьбы, её сбросила лошадь, а корабль Эрнесто тем временем захватили пираты, лишив уже раскаявшегося в своём поступке беглеца шанса вернуться к возлюбленному.

После того, как Ти Джей во время очередного медосмотра словно ненароком заговорила о том, что иногда люди совершают очень странные вещи, испугавшись своей судьбы, терпение Янга лопнуло. Собрав все листы романа, он заперся у себя в каюте, решив не выходить оттуда, пока не вычислит автора. Нужно просто внимательно прочитать его творение и подумать, кто может знать все упомянутые детали.

Через пару часов мысль о подвешивании за ноги на Вратах снова показалась Янгу весьма привлекательной. Это отучит паршивца писать подобную чушь. Янг не был таким! Подумать только, упрямый, жестокий, своевольный тип! Ну ладно, хоть широкие плечи и мужественный профиль не забыли. А Раш?! Стройный, умный, саркастичный — ладно, бог с ним. Но великодушный? Страстный? Нет, за ноги и на Врата! Может, хоть это заставит мерзавца открыть глаза и взглянуть трезво и беспристрастно…

Янг скомкал и отшвырнул листок. Разгадка ускользала. Подозрительными казались все по очереди и скопом. Но не было никого, кто присутствовал бы при каждой описанной ситуации.

Раш нашёлся на обзорной палубе. Сидел один со своим ноутбуком, и на мгновение в груди полковника ожили все притихшие было подозрения. Неужели?.. Однако строчки на экране ноутбука оказались не текстом, а машинным кодом. Да и потом, не стал бы Раш так его очернять, почему-то Янг в глубине души был совершенно уверен в этом.

— Не помешаю? — спросил он, усаживаясь напротив Раша.

Тот неопределённо скривил губы.

— Палуба общая.

Янг отвёл взгляд, сообразив, что мысленно репетирует совершенно идиотскую сцену примирения Эрнесто с Рамоном. Интересно, волосы Раша действительно так приятны на ощупь?

— Я… В общем, я тут… Читал роман. Ну, чтобы вычислить автора, — торопливо пояснил Янг, заметив поползшие вверх брови Раша.

— Ммм… И как успехи?

— Не очень, — признался Янг. — Единственное, что я сумел понять: автор больше симпатизирует тебе.

— О, это сильно сужает круг поисков, — хмыкнул Раш.

— Ты так думаешь? — с надеждой переспросил Янг.

— Ну… Вообще-то я думаю, что автор сильно смягчил некоторые моменты, — усмехнулся Раш. — Сгладил наиболее острые углы, вероятно, чтобы не делать сближение героев таким невозможным.

— Погоди, так ты читал! — с запозданием дошло до Янга.

— Да трудно было остаться в стороне, когда все вокруг читают и обсуждают это, — пожал плечами Раш. — Пожалуй, только ты способен так долго не замечать вещей, происходящих прямо у тебя под носом.

— Погоди, ты это о чём сейчас? — осторожно уточнил Янг.

— О романе, о чём же ещё?

Янгу показалось, что у него сейчас взорвётся мозг. То есть Раш?!..

— Ох, полковник…

Внезапно Раш запрокинул голову и сочно расхохотался. Янг окончательно растерялся. Ни одному человеку в мире он не позволил бы безнаказанно над собой смеяться. И уж точно не думал бы в этот момент о том, какая чертовски обаятельная у него улыбка, как заразителен смех, каким лукавством искрятся эти невероятные глаза… Неужели он действительно просто ничего не замечал?

— Вообще-то я имел в виду это литературное творение, — отсмеявшись, пояснил Раш.

— То есть это, на твой взгляд, совершенно невозможно?

Почему-то эта мысль отдавала горечью.

— Что именно? — мягко уточнил Раш.

— Ну… Не роман, конечно, — неуверенно усмехнулся Янг. — Но… Сближение. Между нами. Ты… Наверное, ты меня ненавидишь? За всё это?

Раш несколько секунд молчал, чуть щуря глаза и покусывая губу. Эти секунды показались Янгу слишком долгими. Он испытал жгучее желание просто встать и уйти, не продолжать этот безумный разговор, не слышать тех слов — заслуженных, к сожалению, слов — после которых всё станет окончательно невозможным.

— Пожалуй, нет, — медленно, задумчиво проговорил Раш, словно сам для себя только что окончательно это решил.

Янг выдохнул, только теперь осознав, что невольно задержал дыхание.

— Ты так радуешься, словно я ответил тебе «да».

Оба негромко рассмеялись, сбрасывая напряжение.

— Может быть, автор был не так уж и неправ, — сказал Янг. — Просто он раньше меня разглядел… Кое-что важное.

— Ммм… И что же? — приподнял бровь Раш.

— Знаешь… — Янг пересел на лавку к Рашу. — Автор этого романа уверен, что ты потрясающе целуешься. Если это правда, это значительно сузит круг поисков, как думаешь?

— И ты собираешься это проверить прямо сейчас? — Раш слегка отстранился.

— Угу. — Янг обнял его за талию, отсекая пути к побегу.

— Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея…

— Я тоже не уверен, но когда ещё всё сложится так удачно? — прошептал Янг, придвигаясь совсем близко.

На следующий день весь экипаж обрыдался над сценой объяснения Эрнесто и Рамона в трюме пиратского корабля. Автор просто превзошёл сам себя.

Когда дело в романе дошло до свадьбы, доктор Раш за ужином вдруг заговорил о том, как легко испортить литературное произведение излишним натурализмом. Казалось, он ни к кому конкретно не обращается, но пары внимательных взглядов и понимающей усмешки хватило, чтобы Лиза Парк тем же вечером разорвала уже написанные несколько страниц в очень мелкие клочья. Пару минут она размышляла, не устроить ли трагедию вместо хэппи-энда, но передумала. Не стоит портить роман только из-за того, что его герой оказался излишне проницательным засранцем. Одну сцену можно написать и не с натуры.


End file.
